Parfois, tu oublies
by Matrix97121
Summary: "Tu la regardes, tu la regardes parce que parfois, parfois tu oublies de le faire. Parfois dans les flux insensés et rapides, trop rapides, que sont vos vies, tu oublies à quel point c'est un luxe de pouvoir le faire, à quel point c'est important. Parfois la vie est dure, impitoyable et meurtrière. Parfois tu oublies, tu oublies, tu oublies..." OS Clarke/Lexa (clexa), fluff.
_**Tcho ! Voilà une fanfic Clarke/Lexa, ça se passe quand Clarke est à Polis. OS, fluff & léger smut.**_

 _ **S'il devait y avoir un repère temporel, disons que c'est ma version de ce qu'il aurait dû se passer le matin dans l'épisode 7 plutôt que la mort totalement stupide de Lexa (sérieusement, ça doit être un des trucs les plus stupides de la série et ça veut dire beaucoup quand on voit où ils sont capable de placer la barre...)...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de la fanfic, l'univers et les persos sont la propriété de Jason Rothenberg (malheureusement, sinon évidemment Lexa ne serait pas morte !) et de The CW** **.**_

* * *

 **Parfois, tu oublies**

* * *

La lumière du jour baigne la chambre et tu ouvres les yeux doucement. Elle est à côté de toi, immobile, hormis pour ses respirations. Tu souris. Dans cet énorme lit rempli de fourrures, elle semble si petite et fragile que tu en oublies que dehors, parée de son armure et de ses peintures guerrières elle est Heda. Mais ici, toi tu ne vois que Lexa, la fille au cœur si grand, trop grand pour ce monde. Elle est couchée sur le côté et tes yeux suivent la ligne de son bras, les arabesques de son tatouage et la courbe de ses seins. Tu la regardes, tu la regardes parce que parfois, parfois tu oublies de le faire. Parfois dans les flux insensés et rapides, trop rapides, que sont vos vies, tu oublies à quel point c'est un luxe de pouvoir le faire, à quel point c'est important. Parfois la vie est dure, impitoyable et meurtrière. Parfois tu oublies, tu oublies, tu oublies.

Tu la regardes et elle est belle. Même le creux de sa clavicule sur laquelle ses cheveux, libres pour une fois, retombent est magnifique à tes yeux. Son expression est paisible, totalement détendue et c'est si rare. C'est si rare que c'en est presque tragique. Tu la regardes et tu pourrais jurer que le monde commence au coin de ses lèvres et se termine le long de ses orteils émergeants d'une des fourrures. Tu as envie de la toucher, de tracer à nouveau un de ses tatouages, de perdre tes mains dans ses cheveux, d'effleurer ses côtes, ses seins, ses hanches. Tu as envie de l'embrasser sur le front, dans le creux de son coude, sur le ventre, dans le cou, sur le nez et sur la bouche, partout. Mais tu te retiens. Tu te retiens pour ne pas la réveiller, tu te retiens parce que pour le moment, la regarder dormir suffit. Tu as envie de la dessiner. Tu as envie de dessiner ses tatouages et ses cicatrices, ses cheveux décoiffés et les courbes et lignes de son corps, le grain de beauté de son cou et le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. Tu as envie de la dessiner dans son imparfaite perfection, mais tu ne veux pas risquer de la réveiller en allant chercher du papier et des crayons.

Elle bouge légèrement, puis grogne et te regarde en clignant des yeux comme si la lumière du jour était trop forte. Tu rigoles et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Elle se penche pour t'embrasser en murmurant « bonjour » sur tes lèvres. Une de ses mains se perd dans tes cheveux et l'autre remonte le long de tes côtes. Tu t'écartes pour reprendre ton souffle et ses yeux pétillent, tout comme les tiens surement. Sa main gauche quitte tes cheveux pour caresser ta joue, tu fermes les yeux brièvement et tu te dis que rester ici pour toujours aurait un goût de paradis. Elle est douce, si douce, et parfois cela t'effraie que le monde entier ne s'en soit presque pas rendu compte. Que _tu_ ne t'en soies presque pas rendu compte. Ses doigts tracent le sourire de tes lèvres et dans son regard tu lis des "je t'aime" et des "infinis". Ça devrait te faire peur, mais curieusement tu t'y accroches. Ses yeux verts te semblent si profonds et elle te rappelle ce que c'est que _respirer_. Elle te rappelle de prendre une respiration, un souffle. Tu as toujours aimé la façon qu'elle a de te regarder, quand elle te regarde comme si tu es la seule chose qu'elle peut voir. Elle est là, tu es là, et tu te prends à espérer que tout ira bien pour une fois, que tu peux être heureuse.

Tu la regardes malicieusement et elle lève un sourcil. Tes caresses deviennent des chatouilles et elle explose de rire. C'est un son trop rare, un son que tu voudrais chérir. Finalement tu as pitié de ses joues rougies et de sa respiration saturée et tu arrêtes de la chatouiller. D'un coup, avant même que tu ne puisses réagir, elle t'attrape les poignets et en un mouvement rapide la situation est renversée. Assise sur toi elle a un sourire en coin victorieux. Elle a l'air jeune, si jeune en cet instant. Ses yeux verts sont doux et rieurs et tu la sens hésiter entre te rendre la pareille ou t'embrasser. Elle se penche et rit en t'embrassant alors que tu sens ses ongles effleurer légèrement, légèrement, légèrement le creux de ton dos jusqu'à ta hanche. Puis ils changent de direction et se mettent à taquiner tes côtes, pas assez pour te faire rire à t'en couper le souffle, mais juste assez pour te faire glousser. Parfois, oh parfois, quand elle est si ouverte, douce, libre et joyeuse, tu as juste envie de l'enlacer pour toujours de tes bras ouverts et de la laisser briller, briller, briller. Parfois, tu as envie de faire de tes bras une muraille pour la protéger du reste du monde et la garder pour toujours. Le garder sous clé et ne jamais, jamais t'en séparer, comme un secret. Parfois, tu as envie de l'embrasser et de ne jamais t'arrêter.

Elle murmure ton nom dans ton cou et tu trembles. Tu aimes la façon qu'elle a de dire ton nom comme si c'était de l'eau, comme si c'était de l'air. Comme si c'était… _nécessaire_. Parfois, son simple toucher te fais frémir, parfois la simple caresse de son souffle te donne envie de _plus_ , de ne jamais t'arrêter. Ses lèvres sont sur ton ventre et elles soufflent ton nom. Parfois, elle te rend impuissante et toute puissante à la fois par le seul pouvoir d'un mot, _d'un nom_. Ses lèvres descendent plus bas et ton souffle se fait court. Parfois, tu oublies le reste du monde, la guerre, vos peuples, les morts, _tout_. Tu oublies, tu oublies, tu oublies. Ta main agrippe l'une des siennes. Fort, fort, fort. Tu murmures son nom, et dans les lumières du matin, elle est ton monde. _Le seul monde qui compte_.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà, j'espère que ça aura plu même si c'est court... N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_


End file.
